Greninja vs Lie Ren
Greninja vs Lie Ren is Peep4Life's sixth DBX! Description Season 1 Episode 6! Pokemon vs RWBY! The ninja Pokemon clashes with the (basically a) ninja huntsman. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Ren walked by a body of water, he needed a peaceful place to clear his mind, and relieve some of the stress of an average day with Nora. Sure, he cared and tried to keep her safe but her contrast with him was just unbearable at times. He leaned his head back on a rock and shut his eyes but he heard a splash in the water, like someone was messing in it. Ren scrunched his eyes and sat up. "That better not be you, Cardin..." Ren said through gritted teeth. He stood up and instead of Cardin, there stood Greninja. The Pokemon went on the attack, firing a Water Shuriken at Ren, assuming his hostility. Ren easily dodged and got into a stance. "OK, no peace today then..." Here we go! Ren lunged with a kick, a kick countered by one from Greninja. The two broke off their attacks and Ren grabbed StormFlower and began firing at the Pokemon. Greninja leaped over Ren's attack and perched himself on the rocks. As Ren turned around, he was struck with Greninja's tongue, which the water-type was wielding in a whip fashion. Ren spun around from the impact and was then kicked into the water. Ren stood up and fired again from StormFlower. He caught Greninja but the Pokemon was barely damaged and he kicked one of the weapons from Ren's grip.Now down to one weapon, Ren went back to his hand to hand abilities. He matched kicks from Greninja but at close range, he exposed himself to a Hydro Pump from up close. Ren was blasted into the water again and when he reemerged, he was just about losing his cool. Ren equipped his StormFlower, the one that remained, and fired at Greninja. As the frog tried to kick again, Ren slashed with the attached blade. The shot cut Greninja's leg open and the ninja Pokemon backed up. Ren was about to pursue when he was met with Smokescreen. Ren's vision became blurred and he couldn't make out Night Slash coming through the smoke. Ren was caught right in the body and sent into the rock. Greninja then tortured him with Extrasensory, forcing Ren to drop his weapon. Greninja then came in for Shadow Sneak but Ren caught him with a shot right to the chest. Ren then recovered his weapons and tried to slash the water type who used Mat Block. Ren's attack was useless and he was met with another Night Slash. A pain in Ren's chest permeated the next few moments as the two ninjas exchanged kicks.Ren leaped for higher ground near the rocks but Greninja blasted Ren's landing zone with Water Pulse. Ren tripped and fell before the Pokemon. The huntsman opened fire with both StormFlowers and began repelling Greninja. The frog jumped into the water and swam around the rocks. Ren jumped on said rocks to hopefully spot the Pokemon before he landed his move. Ren saw Greninja and leapt forth as he kicked out, Greninja pulled a substitute and Ren instead destroyed his opponent's cover. Greninja capitalised with Water Shuriken, catching the teenager in the face. Ren fell back and tried to clear his face. He just made out Greninja leaping and kicked him in the wound he created earlier. Greninja groaned in pain and fell on the floor. Ren then kicked Greninja in the chest and pulled him by the tongue, slamming him into the floor. Greninja tried another Substitute but was too weak and Ren finished him by directing his aura through a punch in the head, forcing it to explode. DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:'Ninja' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon Vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights